


All The Things You Are

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret of Ducky's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 3, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 154. **Happy Birthday** .
> 
> Prompt from Challenge #241-"Happiness is...". Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“What have you got for me, Ducky?”

_So many things, Jethro. So very many things._

Such sentiments must be kept to himself, especially at work, where Mr. Palmer may be uniquely oblivious to most of what goes on around him, but might be astute enough to pick up on a misplaced sigh or lingering glance.

And yet it’s hard not to smile when Gibbs strides in, demanding answers that he knows Ducky can’t possibly have yet. Over the years, Ducky has been Gibbs’ friend, sounding board, talisman and lover.

Whatever it is that Gibbs needs, Ducky is happy to be.


End file.
